1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information recording and reproducing apparatus capable of recording sound information, and stroke information and reproducing the sound information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are related art apparatuses that continuously record and reproduce sounds and voices issued at a meeting for example. Conventional apparatuses are capable of recording sounds and voices continuously, storing notes as handwritten data, and playing back corresponding recorded sounds and voices later by designating the handwritten data.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,436 corresponding to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-343146 discloses an apparatus that plays back sound synchronized with handwritten data for a fixed period of time by clicking on the handwritten data.
In such an apparatus, however, as playback time is fixed, the playback may be finished before a user listens to a desired part, or the user may have to bear listening to an undesired part after listening to the desired part, as long as the playback is continued during the playback time.
In addition, sound that is not synchronized with handwritten data cannot be played back. Further, sound is not played back where an empty portion without notes is clicked or designated. As a result, the user has to listen to an unnecessary part until the desired part is played back.